familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Northampton County, North Carolina
Northampton County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of the 2010 census, the population was 22,099. Its county seat is Jackson. Northampton County is part of the Roanoke Rapids, NC Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Rocky Mount-Wilson-Roanoke Rapids, NC Combined Statistical Area. History The county was formed in 1741 from Bertie County. It was named for James Compton, 5th Earl of Northampton. In 1759 parts of Northampton County, Bertie County, and Chowan County were combined to form Hertford County. In 1959, the county went to the U.S. Supreme Court to defend the use of a literacy test as a requirement to vote. In Lassiter v. Northampton County Board of Elections, the court held that, provided the tests were applied equally to all races and were not "merely a device to make racial discrimination easy," they were allowable.Lassiter v. Northampton County Board of Elections, 360 U.S. 45 (1959). Findlaw.com; retrieved 2010-12-07. Congress subsequently prohibited use of such tests under the National Voting Rights Act of 1965. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.5%) is water. Adjacent counties *Greensville County, Virginia - north *Southampton County, Virginia - northeast *Hertford County - east *Bertie County - southeast *Halifax County - southwest *Warren County - northwest *Brunswick County, Virginia - north-northwest Major highways * * * * * * * * * * * Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 22,099 people residing in the county. 58.4% were Black or African American, 39.2% White, 0.5% Native American, 0.2% Asian, 0.8% of some other race and 1.0% of two or more races. 1.4% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the census of 2000, there were 22,086 people, 8,691 households, and 5,953 families residing in the county. The population density was 41 people per square mile (16/km²). There were 10,455 housing units at an average density of 20 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 39.09% White, 59.43% Black or African American, 0.32% Native American, 0.09% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.39% from other races, and 0.63% from two or more races. 0.73% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,691 households out of which 27.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.50% were married couples living together, 18.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.50% were non-families. 28.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 24.30% under the age of 18, 6.90% from 18 to 24, 26.50% from 25 to 44, 24.90% from 45 to 64, and 17.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 92.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,652, and the median income for a family was $34,648. Males had a median income of $27,970 versus $21,183 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,413. About 17.00% of families and 21.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 29.80% of those under age 18 and 21.50% of those age 65 or over. Law and government Northampton County is a member of the regional Upper Coastal Plain Council of Governments. Politics It is a traditionally Democratic county and was one of only two counties in the state won by George McGovern.David Leip's Presidential Atlas (Maps for North Carolina by election) The last Democratic candidate to lose the county was William Jennings Bryan in 1896.Geographie Electorale In the last five Presidential elections the Democratic candidate has consistently received over 63% of the county's vote.The New York Times electoral map (Zoom in on North Carolina) It is part of North Carolina's 1st congressional district, which has a Cook Partisan Voting Index of D+9 and has been represented by a Democratic Congressman since 1899. It is currently represented by G. K. Butterfield. Communities Towns *Conway *Garysburg *Gaston *Jackson (county seat) *Lasker *Rich Square *Seaboard *Severn *Woodland Unincorporated communities * Margarettsville * Milwaukee * Pleasant Hill * Turners Crossroads Townships *Gaston *Jackson *Kirby *Occoneechee *Pleasant Hill *Rich Square *Roanoke *Seaboard *Wiccanee See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Northampton County, North Carolina References External links * Official Northampton County Chamber of Commerce * Northampton County government official website * Official Northampton County Health Department * Northampton County Public Schools official website * NCGenWeb Northampton County - free genealogy resources for the county Category:Northampton County, North Carolina Category:Roanoke Rapids, North Carolina micropolitan area Category:1741 establishments in North Carolina Category:Settlements established in 1741